The evil within
by camxalphawolfx
Summary: This is just a story of what I like I like lot of action a lot of violence no Iam not a sick death crazed maniac Iam just your average guy with a burning love and passion for writing m for language lemons and violence enjoy
1. Chapter 1 the day of memories

Hello again loyal readers and friends this is Cameron here with exiting news Iam making my very first fully action story yes ther may be a few lemons and lost of mature vocab but it's m so yea enjoy.(Cameron's pov)

iii uhh WTF is with all this flash back torture. Flash back Alex vannesa let's go but Cameron what about mom and dad Iam sorry sis but we have to go to the southern pack vannesa starts crying y do those asshole have to ruin every thing I dont know sis end of flash back. Another flash back ahhhh son guys run now no so. We can't leave u go mom dad now Cameron plz no Iam sorry Luna take the pups and go now I turn around to see my son gave get killed anger and rage strikes me my eyes turn red with rage and hatred I'll kill you all kills the wolfs that killed his son h looks to his mate carrying his daughters sofie watch out I decapitate the wolf for coming near my daughter die!. end of flash back reality.

no no gage nooo! Son Iam sorry I have failed you sighs. Those wolfs those monsters I'll kill them all you hear me I'll kill you all. unknown pov). Cameron whats wrong I walk into his den to see what was wrong. It's fine marry Iam okay. Ok master hey I said call me Cameron okay Cameron she says walking out of the den. camerons pov) sighs y did this happen to me and my family to marrow I must go to the western pack and see if my siblings are okay along with my mother.

woah WTF okay May of done a little to Mutch on the flash backs any ways hope u enjoyed I'll make another chapter right after this cam out


	2. Chapter 2 the good old day

here iam again with yet another chapter of the evil within yay but any ways enjoy this chapter may have a flash back lemon or a few lemos so yeah enjoy

uhhh why cant I sleep Cameron. yes marry what do you need? she blushes and asks if she can sleep with me. um well I see no harm in the act so shure, thank you Cameron we slay down than it happened yet another flash back. he remembers to the day when him and luna first mated flash back.

lemon alert if you don't like sex or are a little kid skip this until it goes to the bold words surrounded by ( ) you have been warned.

giggles that was a fun howl Cameron indeed it was love so what now? she pushed me on my back and jumped on me. luna what the hell Cameron just let me do what is gonna be done please I nod and she starts licking my sheath I like the feeling I soon realize iam getting excited and my dick starts to come out of its sheath. she starts liking it swirling her tongue around it, it soon comes out all the way and she is amazed at how big iam. she taks it in her mouth and bobs up and down I groan in pleasure as my mate works on my wolfhood she starts to go faster and soon me being young I couldn't hold t any longer as I shot my cum in her mouth she sputters and gags at how mutch was in her muth she coughed and swallowed it mmm you taste good Cameron th...thank...you love I say panting. now the real fun begins she said giggling she turns around and puts her ass in the air and lifts her tail up come get some she said seductively I slowly walk to her and push in her folds. remember this is my first time so go slow please I licked her neck any thing for you love. I push in but found out I was not able to go in the full way I soon realized that this was what my parents were talking about remember son when you have mate with your wife there will be a barrier blocking full accses okay father I get it. I looked at luna love this is gonna hurt like hell I know caneron so how about we get it over with I asked her again if she was ready and I pulled out and rammed my dick back in her destroying her virginity and breaking her wall. she cries and I licked her neck and said its okay its okay the pan will and soon and be subsided with pure pleasure. I I think iam ready give it to me I started pumping slow and her paind whines turned to quit moans faster she commanded I did as she asked and pumped faster she than started to moan louder give me all you got she pleaded I rammed her as fast and as hard as I can she was now screaming in pure pleasure and ecstasy. o oh yea am getting close Cameron don't stop me to love as I rammed her pussy she had an orgasm and spraid her juices all over my waist I than had my knot fully out and it was smacking against her folds are you ready love cause once I do this there is no turning back yes iam ready cum inside of me do it now I did one last hard thrustand got my knot inside of her pussy. and cummed in her we than collapsed in exaughstion we both were panting heavily you know love if your parents find out about this iam dead I know.

(** END OF LEMON CONTINUE READING)**

Soon my knot deflaited and I was able to pull out how did I do luna. amazing she smiled I chuckled and than we laid down and went to of flash back)

warning another lemon you know the drill same as the first one enjoy.

I wake up to marry shaking me what is it marry I don't know why don't you look at your 10 inch dick on my stomach. oh umm sorry about that no I like it she says seductively you what she gets on top of me and starts grinding on my wolfhood ma... marry what are you doing? something I wanted to do for a long time she than starts going up and down on my dick ahh ahhhhh your so big Cameron she moans loudly. I start grunting as she bounced up and down on my dick we kept at it for 5 minutes than we both had our climaxes she collapses on my chest. panting did you like that Cameron y..yes but why because I she blushes madly I love you I was shocked but I had to say no iam sorry marry but no I already have a mate evan if she is dead iam loyal to her and her only iam sorry friend she gets sad and goes back to her den. I sigh I should probably sleep now I say falling into a deep slumber.

so how did I do this was probably my longest chapter yet and also please tell me how I did on my first lemon hope you enjoyed merry Christmas and like I always say Cameron out


	3. Chapter 3 the family reunion

hello friends yes I know 3 chapters in the same hour yes that is just how iam plus you all deserve it cause I havnt updated in so long well enjoy. camerons pov)

I woke up the next morning to find sex stains all over the floor I soon realize that marry seduced me I growl to my self for letting her do such an act I suppose I should clean this up than head to the western pack. 30 minutes later I now am done cleaning my den and start the trek to the western pack. 3 hours later I make it to the pack boarders than as soon s I crossed I was stopped by three wolfs I recognize 2 of them the thirds is slightly un familier oh well. hello little brothers Cameron hutch and cando both said in unisonthey both come towards me and paw bump me hey bro how have you been they asked well last night I was seduced by my second in command and so far my life has been great what about you to. well we weren't raped but our life is good iam second in command of this pack and cando is the lead hunter. good I say do you guys mind if I bathe not at all go ahead but why did you come here? to see the family I say as I run off to the pond.

I clean off than jump out shaking my fur dry and stretching my sore muscles. I than head to the den my family was in when I get there I see the pack leaders Winston and eve talking to my family. I decided to surprise them I sneek behing eve than do weird finger poses above her head my little brother Humphrey laughs at what iam doing. wow nice one he said eve turns around to see me hello Cameron christinna comes and death hugs me. Cameron thank god your okay its good to good see you to mother I say as we go away from eachothers embrace I than was tackled by my little sisters alexis and amy cammeron your back thay greeted cheerfully hey easy now iam not the young handsom wolf I used to be . I say chuckling your still our brother I got up and walked to my little brother Humphrey hey little bro, I am like an idle to Humphrey hiss way of knowledge is all from me. hey cam he greeted so how are you all doing well if well if you hadn't notisced vannesa kim and catlyn all have mates and livv with them oh well were I wanna see tham she tells me were they are and I first go to catlyns den I walk to the entrance and say well well looks like somebody I know grew up she looked at me shocked Cameron she says bolting at me and death gripping me iam so glad your alive I hears someone clear there throat and looked up to see an unfamiliar wolf who are you and why are you bugging me and my mate easy jeff its my older brother Cameron oh wait that's you your the legendary wolf of the north who took on 200 polar bears by your self and not obtain a single scratch I nod he bows dowan and says sir its an honer we hear talking behind us and we turn arouned to see my sister kim and her mate he also bows down to me and says sir its an honer my sister got confused and shook her head ar are the stories true about you sir he asks as kim hugs me hey sis hey cam. yes they are awesome its an honer to meet your they both said okay I get it whats with all the loyalty/ its because you are a legend no iam not a legend I let my son get killed by some pricks from a pack somewere and don't no were my mate or daughters are. that doesn't mean anything bro besides you did go ape shit on them yeah I did huh well bye guys iam gonna see vannesa ok by bro love you bye sir please you to call me bro or cam you are my brothers in law after all they both high pawed and said awesome I shook my head and went to vannesas den when I got cloes I header moaing and cleared my throart.

is this a bad time sis I said they both stoped mating and got scared caneron is that you yes it is her mate also bows and says sir are you the one who they call legend of the north I nod and he says awesome I hug my sister and say goodbye sis I love you and I wish I could stay but iam a leader later that day she repeats what he said to her family wait leader legend of the north than that means they all gasp he is the

hahahah cliffhanger sorry guys but iam tired it is like 5 in the morning and I got things to do tommarrow so hope you enjoyed and if u really wanna know what they were gonna say well to bad so sad your gonna have to wait ti tommarrow. well like always.

Cameron out


	4. Chapter 4 the unsolved puzzle solved

well hello to all your buddy cam here with exciting news drum roll please well here iam with another chapter of the evil within there may be a lemon or not I don't know also in this chapter your gonna find out what they were gonna say at the end of the last chapter so enjoy.

wait leader legend of the north than that means every one gasps he is the leader of the northern pack. they all were astonished at what he is, my son a leader of a pack iam so happy right now christinna said so happy that her son has takin charge. sometime we should go viset him indeed why not now well yes that does sound like a good idead we shall head towards the north in 1 hour okay mom. (1 hour later)

we all left to head towards the north eve, Winston, lilly, kim, christinna, Humphrey, catlyn, kim and the rest of the family. (3 days later) they have made it to the northern pack boarders when they were attacked by a polar bear at that moment a wolf jumped out of a pile of snow and killed the bear easily. hm to easy said the feminen wolf who are you and what do you want with our pack she asked? we have come to see your leader. hmm fine fallow me. the name is marry whats yours? iam christinna wait your camerons mother yes. it is an honer to meet you ma'am thank you marry. they made it to a big den its big enough to house 10 familys of polar bear. who have you brought to me marry he said sir I have brought christinna and her family to your presence. he steps out of the shadows well well you all finnaly solved my little puzzle bravo bravo indeed he said clapping his paws. cameron your a leader? yes mother just like you and father were in the southern pack. iam so proud she says I chuckle thanks we talk to eachother for a while me being a good friend I didn't tell them what marry did to me it was our little secret. I smile at her she giggles and I keep talking to my family I notice that when I did so lilly got sad hey lilly can I talk to you for a minute shure Cameron.

we walk outside whats wrong its its nothing iam fine, please tell me iam your best friend you can tell me any thing well Cameron I I kind of umm well I really like you she says fast I was shocked to say the most fallow me Cameron I fallow her and we het into a secluded area what did you want lil I was interrupted when she pounced on me and tied me to a tree. lilly what the fuck wait no no no no not this again oh god now mine and lunas relationship will never be the same.

LEMON ALERT LIKE I SAID THE FIRST TIME IF YOU NO LIKE LEMONS OR RAPE THAN SKIPP TO THE BOLD WORDS SURROUNDED BY ( ) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

lilly why I say as she starts ginding on my dick because Cameron I need you I have been wanting to do this for so long but couldn't but nows my chance . she than started to push my dick in her pussy no lilly no don't do it she does it and moans in head ( god shes so tight err no no keep your head straight Cameron don't let her get there) she than breaks her wall and crys in pain lilly pleas don't cry its already bad enough that your raping me and now your crying I feel so bad for her but really this has gone on long enough she soon starts and now is screaming in pleasure I manage to kick her of me and get free. lilly iam sorry but I can not alow you to rape me iam sorry but it is not aloud I said going back to my den.

(**END OF LEMON HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND NOW I WILL CONTINUE THE** STORY)

when I got there I got a little mad and said iam sorry but I think its time you all leave my presence why son ummm I don't know it could be the fact that I was just tied to a tree and RAPED! I yeld by who they ask but than see lilly coming in with her head down LILLY! her mother screamed you are in big trouble missy I don't think its entirely her fault after all it is early spring wait so shes in heat tell me Cameron did any of you finish I shook my head no I pushed her off of me before any of us could good what a relief lets go home and when we get there you and I are having a talk lilly she said sternly. ok mom good girl good bye Cameron they all said.

well that was a weird chapter so mutch rape jesus Christ LOL well hope youe guys enjoyed and see yall later.

cam out


	5. Chapter 5 seeing lost friends

well hello another chapter something tells me iam going chapter happy today oh well this may or may not be my last chapter today but like my friend unwariertitan always tells me take your time yeah I got to start listening to him cuase iam already starting to loose ideads also pm me if you guys want this to be a multiple part story also pm me if you want the past is no longer the past to be a 3 or 2 part story thank you for reading well enjoy the new chapter of the evil within. (Humphreys pov)

I heard eve screaming at lilly the whole walk home I still cant believe she raped my older brother. lilly why would you do that to my older brother I asked her? because I I love him. we were all shocked to what she said you what/ I said I love him she screamed oh ummm sorry lilly we didn't know than my older sister kim spoke up you know lilly Cameron has a mate but he doesn't know if shes dead or not lillys head drooped after hearing that so than we cant be together. I started laughing whats so funny Humphrey oh just the fact that his second in command marry raped him the day before he came to the western pack really Humphrey I thought I could trust you to keep that a secret we all heard a voice behind us it was Cameron oh umm I mean uhhh he just sighs can I not trust my own family with anything he just turns around and heads back to his pack (camerons pov)

I thought I could trust my little brother but I guess I was wrong I sighed and head home when I got there marry was waiting for me there and so were my best alphas what do you guys need? Cameron remember when we killed the eastern pack and the southern yeah why well it seems there is a new pack forming in the south and we fear there hostile well why don't we go pay them a viset marry Justin you two are with me jhonn your incharge. yes sir he said as we headed south we got to the pack boarders and we were stopped by some wolfs Cameron one asked joseph is that you I asked he nodded hows it going man he said good I replied joseph was one of my friends in my parents pack that was down south can I please see your leader what for they asked? we want to join the pack ok right this way we stepped into a clearing and god there were a lot of wolfs maybe more than I had allthoe I bet there pathetic omegas he ponted to a den ahead of us that's were they are thank you friend. we walked to the den and heard moaning when we got in there what I saw was heart crushing.

it was my old mate amber mating with another wolf they saw me and amber said Cameron oh umm oh god I growld getting angry and dashed towards the western pack. that bitch I thought we were mates but no she had to leave me for a puny omega what ever like I care. marry and Justin were close behind me Cameron are you ok soon we made it to the western pack than we passed my family at that moment amber and her mate came out of a bush Cameron please let me explain. explain what the fact that your a fucking bitch and mating with some other wolf other than your own mate how pathetic I took a few steps forward and turned arouned if you keep persisting tp fallow me than I will have mutch pleasure in tearing you and your pathetic omega for a mate apart I yelled. vannes got real pissed AMBER!1 she was about to kill her when I stopped her she growls and here iam thinking that you were my best friend you guys don't under stand it isn't easy to never see the one you love again tsk I went through the same feeling and iam not cheating on you shure yeah I was raped by my second in command and by winstons daughter but that doesn't mean iam not loyal to you but now you took every thing I had for you and destroyed it now goodbye.

oooohhooohooo god that is harsh well any ways hope you all enjoyed btw iam now on roblox those of you who no what that is and are on it my gamertag on it is cam1234433 just like xbox live send me a friend request if you are on that sight.

camxalphawolfx out


	6. Chapter 6 the aftermath of the break up

Well hello you all Iam gonna make today's chapter short cuz one it's late and Ian going thru some harsh things right now I hope you all understand also I don't know if Iam gonna do a lemon today I'll see well enjoy. (Cameron's pov).

as I make my way to my den I soon remember what just happend that fucking bitch I trusted her but it seems like that was a mistake I sit there hoping she comes to me so I could sli e her in half hahaha laughs evilly. i look up to see marry and justin in front of me was that your mate sir marry asked? I could only nod as the constant yelling was hurting my throat. Iam sorry sir, don't be it's not your fault anyways it was hers I ask justin to leave so I could talk to marry. Yes Cameron what is it? Iam thinking about what you said a while back. And she askes I'll take it into consideration she starts jumping and screaming yay joyfully she comes and Hugh's me, thank you Cameron she says no problem also come by later I say winking. She giggles and sways her butt Infront of my face oh gladly she says seductivly.

lol you all wish i put that lemon in this chapter wouldn't you, yo pervs lol jk jk but yeah hope y'all enjoyed and c yah tommarrow


	7. Chapter 7 the day of happiness

Well hello to all this chapter contanes a lemon and may or may not be short also my new story a life in a pack will be updated after this chapter enjoy. (camerons pov)

come back later I say winking, oh gladly she said seductively. I watched her leave my den and I soon realized what I got myself into oh shit did I just tell to come by later so we can mate oh fuck oh fuck sighs oh well Iam just gonna have to deal with it. (3 hours later) it was almost late and marry was gonna come by about now so I went back to my den, when I got there marry was waiting for me. hello Cameron she said sweetly, hello marry are you ready? yes iam Cameron ok lets head in than start.

WARNING LEMON ALERT YOU ALLREADY KNOW THE DRILL YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

we walkinto the den and I mount her trying to get my dick in her made its way in and I began to thrust into her slowly. oh yeah lets make this fun faster she commanded I dids ads she orderd and started thrusting into her now that she was close she wanted me to go faster and harder. I did just that and went full strength and speed she was screaming as I pounded her womanhood o oh god you are so big Cameron she than screamed as she hit her climax she sprayed her juices all over my crouch and than I sliped my knot in her pussy.

(**END OF LEMON CONTIUE READING)**

we were both panting heavily oh god that was so good she said moaning as I pulled out of her. I love you marry I said kissing her. (marrys pov) did he just kiss me and said what I think he said. can you please repeat that Cameron, I said I love you he said smiling I smiled to and snuggled up against him I love you to Cameron. we should sleep now marry yes goodnight Cameron. goodnight marry.

well well he finally saud it awesome well end of chapter hope yall enjoyed and see yah on a life in a pack. Cameron out


	8. Chapter 8 THE ENDING

HELLO YOU ALL IAM SORRY I HAVNT BEEN UPDATING AS FAST AS I SAID I WOULD AND FOR MAKING SHORT CHAPTER I HAVE JUT BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND MY FAMILYS ARGUMENTS ITS TAKIN A REAL BAD TOLL ON ME AND IAM SORRY BUT IAM BACK AND I LIKE TO THANK THE THINGS THAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE AGAIN I SOULD LIKE TO THANK THESE BANDS FOR MAKING THE GREAT MUSIC THAT INSPIRED ME TO CONTINUE WRITING SLIPKNOT, KORN, YOU ME AT SIX, MOTIONLESS IN WHITE, NEW YEARS DAY ,LINKIN PARK AND BRING ME THE HORIZON. I ALSO WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL MY FRIENDS ON THIS SITE AND ALL THE OTHER AUTHORS WHO HAVE WRITTIN ALPHA AND OMEGA STORIES THERE STORIES HAVE INSPIRED ME TO JOIN THIS SITE AND ALSO WRITE IN A NEW WAY SO I DONT KNOW IF YOU ALL WILL LIKE MY NEW IDEAS BUT IF YOU DO THEN I THANK YOU VERY MUCH I ALSO HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS AND SOME BAD NEWS THE BAD NEWS IS I HAVE TO END THIS STORY RIGHT HERE BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS IAM MAKING A SEQUAL YAY : D THE SEQUAL WILL BE CALLED THE EVILL UNLEASHED IAM ALSO MAKI NG A SEQUAL FOR THE PAST IS NO LONGER THE PAST IT IS CALLED THE FUTER IS HERE SO LOOK OUT FOR THOSE STORIES GUYS AND HAVE A NICE DAY GOODBYE.


End file.
